Tryb 1980
Tryb 1980 (ang. 1980 Mode) – jeden z planowanych trybów do gry Yandere Simulator. Rozgrywka Tryb 1980 zostanie odblokowany dopiero po przejściu trybu fabularnego.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652352278762950656 Gracz będzie mieć dostęp do niego tylko przez plik zapisu, na którym przeszedł poprzedni trybhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670477410299715584, a protagonistką będzie Ryoba Aishi - matka Yandere-chan, której wygląd będzie podobny, do takiego wyglądu, jaki gracz dostosował Ayano na pliku zapisu.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670477490679390208 Mimo nazwy, tryb ten będzie się rozgrywać w roku 1989 i nawiązywać do historii z kaset.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915683328638977 Będzie też znacznie trudniejszyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656193835588947968, gdyż będzie bez internetu, Info-chan, telefonuhttps://redd.it/94d2r7 i z bardziej rygorystycznymi zasadami.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656194211889307648 Zamiast telefonu jednak, pojawi się notatnik.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648569411855609856https://redd.it/7wv9fl Ma być też możliwość filtrowania kolorów, dzięki czemu będzie widać, że rozgrywka ma miejsce w przeszłości.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656283534298996736 Wydarzenia opowiedziane na czwartej i piątej z tajemniczych kaset oraz pierwszej z kaset z piwnicy, będą epilogiem tego trybu. Tak samo jak w trybie fabularnym, do wyeliminowania będzie 10 rywalekhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651823923311435776, z czego pierwszą będzie prawdopodobnie Duch Dziewczyny chyba, że zamiast tego, jej śmierć zostanie pokazana w intrze do tego trybu, żeby uniknąć paradoksu czasowego.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653768586410881024 Ponieważ ma nie być Info-chan, gracz będzie musiał śledzić Senpai'a, żeby odkryć kto jest rywalką. Tryb ten nie będzie jednak posiadał skomplikowanej fabuły, ponieważ YandereDev nie chce, aby ten praca nad tym trybem opóźniła wydanie Yandere Simulator, więc stara się uprościć go tak, aby wykonanie go zajęło około miesiącahttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651521677742878720 i z użyciem jak najmniejszej ilości rzeczy.https://youtu.be/s5Vmuwg8k30 Jeśli Yakuza zostałby dodany, to byłby ekskluzywnym dodatkiem do tego trybu.https://youtu.be/s5Vmuwg8k30 https://redd.it/89i61i W tym trybie będą prawdopodobnie tylko dwa zakończenia, „krótkie i proste” oraz „oficjalne i kanoniczne”. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie ten tryb nie będzie dostępny w darmowym demo.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655603647120670720 *To właśnie zabicie ducha dziewczyny przez Ryobę sprawiło, że u nauczycieli było wymagane szkolenie do samoobrony. W prawdzie wydarzenia z trybu 1980 mają miejsce niedługo po tym morderstwie, jednak w tak krótkim czasie, żaden z nauczycieli nie mógł zostać w pełni wyszkolony, co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie, będzie można bez przeszkód zabić nauczyciela.https://redd.it/4mk5t8 *W tym trybie, nie będzie odpowiedniczki Info-chan, gdyż sam pomysł na tryb powstał, kiedy ktoś napisał do Deva „Nie lubię pomysłu z Info-chan! Chcę tryb bez niej”.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656305774084227072 *YandereDev chciałby stworzyć fryzury oraz ubrania adekwatne do czasu przedstawionych wydarzeń.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654046070436048896 **Również, planuje stworzyć nowy model ciała z innymi kolorami i akcesoriami.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642924625316286464 **A ponieważ, w 1989 była znacznie bardziej rygorystyczna polityka, uczniowie mogą wyglądać bardziej sztywnie.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651825099671121920 *Dziennikarz prawdopodobnie się pojawi w cut-scence z „oficjalnego i kanonicznego” zakończenia.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648526965272539136 *Możliwe, że rodzice niektórych uczniów z trybu fabularnego pojawi się w tym trybie, lecz ich śmierć nie będzie kanoniczna. **YandereDev nie zdecydował czy rodzice Taro i Hanako pojawią się w tym trybie, ale raczej wątpi w to, że rodzice Senpai'a kiedykolwiek, uczęszczaliby do Akademi High.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651530704220651520 *Jeśli duch dziewczyny zostanie pierwszą rywalką w trybie 1980, tak jak Osana w trybie fabularnym, prawdopodobnie każda rywalka będzie posiadała swoją „kanoniczną” metodę eliminacji, z czego „kanoniczną” metodą ducha dziewczyny, będzie oczywiście zabójstwo nożem.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651447782981505024 Właśnie używanie tych metod, doprowadziło by do uzyskania „oficjalnego i kanonicznego” zakończenia, oraz sprawiło, że kasety będą zgodne z prawdą.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669206116073496576 **Jeśli jednak, śmierć ducha dziewczyny zostanie pokazana jedynie w intrze do tego trybu, gracz prawdopodobnie, będzie mieć wolną rękę we wszystkich metodach eliminacji, a coś innego będzie decydować o uzyskaniu „oficjalnego i kanonicznego” zakończenia. *Ryoba użyła innych metod, by pozbyć się wszystkich rywalek.https://redd.it/af1kwr Co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie trzeba będzie się pozbywać rywalek na różne sposoby, by doprowadzić do „oficjalnego i kanonicznego” zakończenia. *Jest to mało prawdopodobne, ale ten tryb może być o tyle trudniejszy, że sama ucieczka świadka morderstwa, będzie doprowadzać do zakończenia gry, gdyż na kasetach jest wspomniane, że dziennikarz nie miał twardych dowodów, jak świadek, żeby udowodnić Ryobie, że jest winna.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669574830048456704 *YandereDev chciałby, żeby muzyka z tego trybu przypominała „cichy krajobraz japoński, pod koniec lat 80-tych”.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635627460390875136 *W tym trybie pojawią się prawdopodobnie te same kluby co w trybie fabularnym. **Gracz mógłby wtedy dołączyć do klubu informacyjnego, ponieważ ten miałby członków w tym trybie.https://redd.it/7y9xpp **Pomimo tego, że Oka utworzyła klub okultystyczny, to zrobiła to w 2017 roku. W 1989 roku ten klub również istniał, a jego przewodniczącą była Horuda.https://redd.it/85mahr *Pedagogiem szkoły wtedy była matka Genki.https://redd.it/7xm4xf *YandereDev wolałby zmienić tryb 1980 na tryb 1990.https://redd.it/7wgbgs *W tym trybie powrócą delikwentki.https://youtu.be/R4beN6OWkog Przypisy en:1980 Mode Kategoria:Tryby Kategoria:Mechanika Gry